Painful memories
by Piyoko-san
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have found a prostitute girl. They take her in and learn things from her and each other.This story is about Ciel s love toward her too. Alois might not act like himself and be more I guess friendly. This is also a CielXOC thing.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it =] PS I don`t own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

"Sebastian are you done I want to go home" said Ciel stiffly

"Yes my lor- I mean my lady" said Sebastian

Sebastian knew very well his Bocchan would be angry that he called him my lady.

"Don`t call me that!" Ciel said blushing

While arguing they hear a whimper.

"Sebastian check what that whimpering noise is." Ciel said

Sebastian approaches backstage with Ciel behind him. They see a girl in a huge golden cage. She had dark black hair tied into two ponytails. She wore a really short dark green silk kimono and she was curled up into a ball.

"Bocchan it seems to be a remaining girl that was suppose to be sold off." Said Sebastian

"I can see that Sebastian" Ciel said sighing

"What shall we do Bocchan?" Sebastian says waiting for an order

"Bring her we will help her at the manor." Said Ciel

Sebastian pulled the bars apart and reached for the girl. The girl`s head snapped up and fear took over her face.

"Don`t touch me! Filthy… all men are filthy! I despise men!" she cried over and over

"Ahem well I think you should give it a try Bocchan" Sebastian said with amusement

"I guess it can`t be helped" said Ciel making way

He walked over to the girl coaxing her.

"It`s going to be all right just come with us okay? Don`t worry" Ciel said stretching a hand towards her

She looked up she inspected to see if Ciel was 100% woman. She grabbed his hand and Ciel pulled her up. She was actually smaller and bonier than Ciel which surprised Ciel very much.

"Shall we leave now Bocchan I hear the Yard coming soon." Sebastian said

"Yes bring a carriage near the entrance" said Ciel helping the girl up

Sebastian got the carriage less the a few seconds [**Literally] **and had to wait for Bocchan and the girl to come upstairs and into the carriage. When they got into the carriage they went to Phantomhive manor. Ciel again helped **[she still refuses Sebastian's help] **her up to the study room. When they got to the study room Ciel sat down telling Sebastian to serve tea. He welcomed the girl to sit on the chair which she quietly accepts.

"So where are you from miss?" Ciel asks

"Where I`m from? I don`t know a-a um house? I guess" the girl said questioning herself

Ciel rubes his temples knowing this will be a long night. Sebastian walks in with the tea smiling at them.

"Sebastian get Mey-Rin to fix her up for the night. She seems to not know anything right now." Said Ciel

"Yes Bocchan" said Sebastian bowing

Ciel gets up to leave and says

"Bring the tea up to her and my room."

Sebastian nods and quickly gets Mey-Rin. Mey-Rin walks to the study room and sees the girl. She dozes off in the chair.

"Miss uh Miss we have to um tidy you up for night" said Mey-Rin

"Uh oh all right" she said sleepy

They walk down the hall way while Mey-Rin explains where the rooms are.

"Here we are Miss your room. Now remember the Master`s room is two doors down."

Mey-Rin starts the bath while the girl undresses. When the bath is ready Mey-Rin notices a bunch of bruises and cuts on the girl`s back, arm and leg. After the bath Mey-Rin gives the girl a large white collared shirt.

"Thanks" said the girl

Mey-Rin nods and leaves. Then there was a knock on the door. The girl approaches and sees a tray with sugar and cup of tea. She tries to pick it up but fails so she sits on the floor drinking the tea. When she finishes she hears a soft chuckle. She shrugs it off and tries to sleep but the painful memories keep flooding in her mind. She can only escape them by staying up. She even also considered going to the master`s room but denied it since she gave her this much.** [Remember the girl still thinks Ciel is a girl]**

**Morning~**

She finally did fall asleep but was still sleepy. She found a pair of boy's clothes on the table and puts them on. She wonders why they were boy clothes but doesn`t think too hard on it. She notices her bruises and cuts on her arm and leg and finds a pair of long socks and jacket to wear. She goes downstairs and see`s Ciel and runs toward her until… she see`s she is a he.

"Hello Miss" Ciel said

The girl was speechless.

* * *

**Sorry if the story is confusing if you have any questions... ask me =]**

**Please Review and stuff **

**Love Piyoko-san**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it...**

* * *

Ciel sighed and said

"Sorry but I can`t keep dressing up like a girl for your sake. But please try to get use to it. I will let you stay here if you do get use to it."

She nodded and Ciel said

"Now let`s eat breakfast come and sit"

She sat on the floor next to Ciel.

"What are you doing?" Ciel said looking surprised

"Sitting" she said

"Yeah but sit on a chair" said Ciel a bit irritated remembering she _was_ a slave girl

She sat on a chair and Sebastian came in and served the food. She flinched every time Sebastian served her a plate of food. Ciel and Sebastian were pretty irritated every time she flinched.

She didn`t even touch the food Ciel thought.

After breakfast Ciel ordered everyone except the girls to the study room. In ten minutes the girls where called up. When they walked in they saw all the guys wearing wigs. The girl then started to laugh and said

"Thank you guys for doing this. You now made me a bit more comfortable around men."

Ciel sighed and took the wig off. He grabbed the book near him and said

"I believe we all should introduce ourselves."

"Ho, ho, ho" said a small old man

"I`m Finny the Gardner and that's Pluto outside. Ho, Ho, Ho man is Tanaka" Said a boy with yellow hair in a Gardner's suit

"I`m Mey-Rin as you already know" said the red head with broken glasses

"I`m Baldroy the cook!" said a man with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth

"I`m Sebastian Michaelis the butler" said the man in black

"Ciel Phantomhive" said the small boy

"So what`s your name?" they all said

"Um well people call me slut, whore, freak and-"

"Not like that" said Ciel face palming himself again forgetting she was a slave girl

"I don`t know then"

"How about Alice?" Ciel said hiding in his book

"That`s a pretty name yeah Alice would work nicely!" said Alice

**[Finally get to see her name compared to writing her or the girl]**

Alice then skipped happily around with the servants.

Sebastian chuckles and he glances at Ciel`s book.

"What is it" said Ciel

"No mean to be rude Bocchan but did you name her because of that book?" said Sebastian

"Is that bad" snapped Ciel

"Not at all Bocchan"

**Alice`s POV~**

"Ahem now that we got this settled Alice, let me ask a few questions" said Ciel putting the book in the drawer

I stared at him and sat down happily.

"All of you leave" said Ciel pointing at all the other servants

They all bowed and Finny picked Tanaka up.

"First do you know where you came from?" said Ciel eyeing me

I thought about the painful past and tried to smile.

"N-no ideal" I said lying to the best of my ability

Ciel seemed to have seen through me and said

"Never mind you can leave too"

I smiled at him and ran out.

**Ciel`s POV~**

I sighed as she lied to me about the question. I rather not ask anything else if she doesn`t answer truthfully.

"Never mind you can leave too" I said

She smiled at me which caught me by surprise. I blushed and looked away. I heard Sebastian laugh quietly.

"Shut up" I said looking away from him

* * *

**So tell me how it was any suggestions?**

**~Piyoko-san**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi~**

* * *

**Alois`s POV~**

"Welcome to Trancy Manor" said Claude

"Ahhh home!" I said jumping out of the carriage

I looked behind me and Alice came out looking out for Claude. I smirked and said

"Claude get Alice here a better outfit. This…err outfit looks like trash. Especially since it`s Ciel`s!"

"Yes your highness" said Claude disappearing

"Let`s go Alice to the bedroom" I said grabbing her arm to the manor

Her face wasn`t the reaction I wanted. Her face looked dazed like she was thinking of something else. When we got to the bedroom on the bed laid a white sun dress.

"Oh how pretty Claude definitely knows my taste." I said spinning the dress around

I glanced at Alice she sat on the bed still dazed. I know a way to way her up.

"Oh Alice change right now. I mean right now in front of me" I said knowing she won`t

She looked at me, took the dress, and took her shirt off exposing her chest. I blushed a deep red and walked out of the room. How can I Alois Trancy be embarrassed! I then heard footsteps following me to my guess she was following me.

**Few hours before~**

**Ciel`s POV~**

I played with my oatmeal until I heard footsteps on the stairs. I looked and it was Alice she wore my clothes which actually fit. I notice she needed some women clothes since she can`t walk around in my clothes. While I was thinking she looked at me and checked her face. Dam she thought I was checking her or something. I looked away and continue to play with my food. After breakfast, I though Sebastian and I can go to town to get some clothes for her.

"Alice today Sebastian and I are going to town. Wait with the others here. It won`t take long." I said fixing my hat

Alice walked us outside and to the carriage. I waved goodbye and Sebastian and I were off to town. It took almost an hour to get to town. We went to the best dress, hat, and shoes shops in town. We were walking by a jewelry shop and I saw something pretty. It wasn`t made of stone or diamond. It was a pretty pure white rose hairpin. It was the prettiest thing I have seen.

"Sebastian wait here" I said walking in the shop

I walked over to the lady behind the counter and said

"How much for the rose hairpin"

"20 bucks but if it's for your lover I`ll make it 10" said the clerk

Me for my lover? I don`t have a lover…yet

"I don`t have a lover it's for a friend" I said trying not to blush

"Well anyway you're lucky since there is only two left" said the clerk getting the hairpin

* * *

**goodbye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the double chapter thanks Mewterral13 for telling me and reviewing!**

* * *

**Ciel`s POV~**

When we came to my manor we saw the servants on the lawn.

"Sebastian!" I said as I saw the servants beat up on the floor

"Yes My lord" said Sebastian aiding the servants

I got out of the carriage and looked around, some stuff were broken and torn. I wondered who would`ve done this until I remembered

"Alice… Where`s Alice?" I shouted

I ran up and around the house until my feet gave out. Sebastian came and took me to my office. I sat in the chair catching my breath until I saw some weird object on my desk. I reached out for it and found out it was a crown of flowers put together.

Alice where are you?

"Sebastian find Alice"

"Yes my lord."

**Alice`s POV~**

**Dinner at Trancy manor~**

I sat in the far end of the table with Alois at the other end. We ate dinner in silents. After dinner Hannah escorted me to the bathing room. I ran the bath and jumped in. Ewww the shampoo smelled like Alois and so you are wondering. What does Alois smell like well he smells like vanilla. Hannah then gave me a white night gown which was kind of long it went to my feet. She then walked me to my room and bid me good night. When she left I decided to escape around 12pm. It was 11:30 close enough to 12 so I went out of the room down the hall way. I walked until I heard a cry behind a two door room. I knew this was my chance to escape but I felt a little bad for that person.

I open the door to a crying Alois on the floor. He reminded me of me when I needed someone just someone to care about me. I helped him up on the bed and hushed him to sleep. I soon fell asleep with him.

I open my eyes to see a smiling Alois in my face.

"Whoa to close" I said about to fall of the bed

He caught my hand and pulled me close to him.

"Good morning dearest" he said smiling still

"Good morning can you let go?" I said glaring

"Only if you wear this!" he said dropping me on the bed to hold up a dark plum dress

"Yeah, Yeah now leave" I said grabbing it

He smiles again and leaves. I sigh and put the dress on. It was long sleeve and graceful but not really my taste. I walk out with an Alois attacking me about going to a picnic. I decided to go since there was no way to escape. He took me out to the garden and showed me the roses.

"So pretty" I murmured

"They are since Claude planted them" said Alois

Alois then started a game of tag and we played for a while till Claude brought some snacks. While Alois was rambling on I notice he was a regular kid. He just wanted more attention and was lonelier than others. After we fooled around for a while then we went inside. Alois went in first and I walked after. Then I heard voices. Sebastian? I entered the room and there they all were. There was Ciel and Sebastian and Claude arguing.

"Is she still here now?" said Ciel said raising his eyebrows

"Ciel!" I said walking towards him

I then felt a jerk on my hand. Alois pulled me to the nearest room.

"Alois, Alois what are you doing?" I said

He pushed me in the closet and slammed the door.

"Are you leaving me?" he said his back facing me

"I-I would never leave you" I said

"Then stay with me."

"I can`t"

"Why, why can`t you"

"Because this is not my home"

"But it can be your home"

"I`m sorry Alois…"

We stood there unsure what to do. I swallowed and decided to take a risk.

"Alois how about we make a promise? I promise to not leave you but still live at Phantomhive and you may visit as you please."

"Really? You won`t leave I can visit?"

"Yup" I said smiling

He turned around and wiped his face. I grabbed his hand and we went outside.

"Alice are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he do anything R –rated?" said Ciel shooting a bunch of questions

"I`m fine now let`s go home" I said

"Wait Alice!" shouted Alois

Alois hands me a white rose hair pin.

"For you" he said

"Oh thanks Alois!" I said

He hugged me and chuckled? He then let go and I turned around to Ciel. Why does Ciel look angry?

* * *

**I`m not sure when I will update I will try soon**

**~Piyoko-san**


End file.
